5 Nasods, 1 human
by Kat Winn
Summary: Eve finds 5 strange pods. Her little sister Kat enters this strange encounter. Will these strange nasods find love? will they experience emotions? or will they stay emotionless forever?
1. A New Age

Classes: all base

Eve's Pov

I was out doing my usual quests, that was until I found five strange pods. I walked towards them and I was stunned by what I saw inside. 5 people were sleeping, one was a boy with spiky red hair, wearing a white t shirt and grey shorts. He had a huge sword in with him. The second was a purplette with two loose pigtails beside her face, wearing a white singlet and a grey skirt, she had a purple staff with her. Third was a boy...or...a girl...well I'll say it for now, it had short blonde hair in a bowl, round shape. It had two parts sticking out of his hair with brown tips looking like pikachu ears. It wore a white singlet and grey shorts with a giant, white canon. The fourth was a elf with long spring, green/yellow hair. I paused for a second as my eyes landed on her chest area and I placed my hands on my own chest. Jealousy came into my mind but I pushed it out and continued observing her. She had the same clothing as the girl with purple hair, a white singlet and grey skirt. Last was- I stared at the last boy. He had thick, spiky raven hair, he was very muscular unlike the other boy. He had scars here and there, one across his chest and one on his cheek. His left arm was a nasod arm and he was wearing the same as It and the red headed boy. On top on each pod was a name for each nasod. 'Elsword the red knight, Aisha the Mage, Chung the prince...so it's a boy...Rena the elf archer and finally Raven the crow mercenary leader...' I placed my hand on Raven's pod but jumped back in surprise as all their eyes opened. All eyes...were on me. The pods opened and a puff of smoke surrounded me as goo came flowing out. I stepped back from the goo and as the smoke disappeared the nasods were in front of me.

"Arg...what century is this?..." Elsword said as he rubbed his head.

"I-it's the 21st century," I stammered. The red head eyes widened as he looked back at the pods.

"Ele-Elesis!?" He ran around the pods desperately looking for this "Elesis". The elf nasod looked at me with an emotionless face.

"What is your name mortal?"

"M-my name is Eve..." The pikachu came up to me and held my chin making me look at him.

"Hello Eve may I ask where are we?" I stared into his deep blue, sapphire eyes.

"W-we are at the out skirts of Ruban, p-prince," I saw a small smile form on his face. 'I thought nasods were emotionless.'

"Thank you kindly Eve." I looked past his shoulder and saw the Mage comforting the knight.

"I-is everything ok with Elsword?" I saw Elsword turn to me with a glare as he walked up to me.

"Ok? Ok?!" He grabbed the collar of my shirt. "Where is Elesis?!"

"El-Elesis?"

"Don't play stupid! Where is my sister human?!"

"I-I don't know sorry!" He glared into my very soul. The raven haired boy picked him up by his collar.

"She's not here, she's in a better place now..." Every one looked up and sadness was written all over their face.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss..." They all looked it me.

"Elsword apologize to this nice young lady who will let us stay at her place."

"Wh-what?!"

"I refuse to live with a human!" The prince glared at him as Elsword glared back.

"You will live with this mortal whether you like it or not!"

"I will not live with the very thing that destroyed our very home, who killed my sister and ruined your kingdom! Little prince of Nasods!"

"Pfft. They ruined it? You don't know what happened! The Nasod queen directed the pitiful humans here! We have no where to stay so I suggest you apologize now!"

"Tch, I'm sorry low life." I stared at the two. The prince looked at me with a soft glare.

"Ri-right my house, follow me..." I guided them to my house through the forest. We arrived at a little cottage next to a river side a few minutes after. They all walked inside and observed the area. A table was in the middle while a TV and couch was on the far right, a stool was next to the couch with a small lamp on it. The kitchen was at the back, in front of the microwave was a kitchen counter and at the back were three rooms, the first had a large bed, the other two were empty.

"Why do you have two empty rooms?" The Mage asked. I shrugged.

"The house came like that and didn't know what to put in there." Rena and Chung walked into the second room.

"We're sleeping here." They slammed the door after that. Aisha and Elsword went in the third leaving me with Raven.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Raven said in his deep voice. I looked back at him.

"No it's fine I'll sleep on the couch." Raven sighed.

"We can both sleep in your room," I blushed slightly.

"O-ok."

Elsword's Pov

I walked in the room with Aisha then slammed the door. "Installing bed in 3, 2, 1...installation complete." A red and purple bed appeared. (I can't talk robot ok?!) I sighed and sat on the bed as I remembered what happened a thousand years ago...

"Elesis!?" I screamed as another building was bombed. We were under attack by humans. Chung came running to me and dragged me away to the pod. "Elesis!" Suddenly I saw a red haired woman run up to me.

"Elsword!" She ran for her life catching up to us.

"Elesis to the pods! Activate them!" Chung ordered Elesis. We reached the pods in a small room. Raven, Aisha and Rena were waiting for us. "Quick in the pods!" There were 6 pods, Elesis activated the pods and put our weapons in our respectful pods. She locked the door as the humans tried to get their way in. Chung got in and blue goo filled the pod, keeping Chung alive.

"At least he's safe Aisha you next." Rena ordered. Aisha put one foot in as she looked back.

"Please be peaceful once again..." She stepped in the pod and purple goo filled it. I stared at Elesis.

"You next sis!" Worry filled me as she refused.

"I will be last I will not get in until I know all of you are safe." Rena and Raven ran in the two pods as green and black goo came in.

"Let's go Elesis!" Suddenly the door opened and the humans glared at us. Elesis's eyes widen and she threw me in. "Elesis!" Tears flowed down her cheek.

"Be safe Elsword, I love you..." Red goo started filling the pod. Tears rolled down my cheek as I saw Elesis fighting back the humans. I banged my fist on the glass of the pod.

"Elesis!" One final tear rolled down my cheek as I fell into a deep slumber. 'I love you too...'

I snapped out of my thoughts as a hand held onto mine. "She's gone..." Tears streamed down my cheek as I hugged Aisha tightly.

"Shh...it's ok...she's in a better place now..." I hugged her tighter as I remembered all the good times.


	2. Knowing Love

**(rewriting dont like adding my own OC's so i will be adding CBS Eve's sis her names Seraph but now shes base eve but younger and smaller plus she has like cat like ears which is actually hair o.o)**

-(Sorry but I just can't pair Aisha with Elsword so I'm adding Kat as Eve's sister(thought of it last minute) -hate Aisha-)-

Eve's Pov

I sighed deeply as I walked through the village of Ruban. I looked through the list of things to buy that at least contained 50 things. Vegetables, oil, screws, and all those metal stuff and some food...some... I yawned and passed a smaller version of me. "Oi Seraph!" She turned around and smiled brightly but soon her face turned pale. She was like a smaller version of be, but more hyper and crazy.

"Wh-what's up Eve san? Wo-wow you look really pretty today~!" I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Thanks Seraph chan why are you out of school~?"

"H-haha...I-I didnt feel like it..."

I sighed knowingly and smiled. "Fine, then can you help me with the wish list for the guests?"

"Sure~!" she looked at me with her big honey eyes. For a 11 year old she's adorable. She grabbed the list and looked through it. "Hmm vegetables check, oil check, emotions book..."

-several hours later-

We came back home to find the Elgang sitting down on the table sipping some tea. Shit those were expensive. I lost about 2.5 million ED. Seraph managed to push the last of the baskets in.

"Hello~ were back~" Seraph walked up to them and bowed down.

"We got everything on the list."

"Hello pet." Elsword said as he patted Seraph's head.

"If you want one I'll buy one but I told you this ones taken sorry." I pulled Seraph towards me and patted her. A mumble was heard from my little kitten. 'Not again...'

"But I told you I want this one servant and if you don't hand her over I will exterminate you."

"Shut up she's not a pet she's a human."

"Then she will be my human servant, like I said."

"N-!"

"It's ok Eve san." Seraph interrupted me and sighed.

"Fine but no fu-ahem fluffing whips you hurt her your kicked out agreed?"

"Agreed for the second time once again" Elsword said as he sipped his tea. Brat.

"I'm sorry for Elsword's stubbornness...again..." Raven looked up from his book and stared into my honey amber eyes as I stared back at his own. Seraph started staring at both of us and started oooing.

"Shut up Seraph." She giggled and sat down close to Elsword. He pet her like some evil master minds. You know the one from the movies? "What else do you want?"

"May I cook Eve?" Rena asked as she settled down her empty cup of tea.

"Sure if you want Rena," I smiled softly at her as she walked to the kitchen. I sat down in her seat and sighed deeply. Two identical eyes to mine peered at me.

"You ok Eve nee?"

"Yeah just tired..."

"Oh~! Ill put some music on~" she summoned her iPod and played 'We are the world 25 for Haiti' (play it as you read please and Justin Beiber and Miley Cyrus also sings it but please listen it's a good song.)

"Mmm~ good choice Seraph..." I yawned.

"What's this song about?" Chung asked as he placed his cup down.

"It's a song for Haiti I think it's a country where it needs money or something and I think 25 singers all came together to sing this song. "

"Well that's pathetic" Aisha snorted.

"No it isn't!" Seraph and slammed her hands on the table as I watched proudly "It's saying the world must come together as one to help like they did for Africa and the rest. We have to try our best to save people other what kind of beings are we?! We got here because we help each other, yes, we might have stumped a few times but we pulled through and mended our mistakes by giving out a helping hand. We save lives and we cannot let them suffer!" Serpah walked off gritting her teeth and small tears in her eyes.

"Helping people, even one helps the world." I sighed.

"Seraph wanna go watch a movie?" Chung pitched in to lighten the mood.

"O-okay.."

"I'm sorry but I have plans." Elsword grabbed Seraph's hand and made her sit down on him as her face glowed a adorable shade of pink.

"b-but I wanna go to the movies..." She stumbled up and hugged me then looked at Chung pouting softly, quickly recovering from her little speech before.

"Rejected."

"Fool hand her back."

"She's not yours she has a family if her own. You can just come to the movies with us."

He managed a small fine with a stoned face. Rena returned-is that humming? I could of sworn I saw a small smile. She placed down all sorts of vegetables coated with a gravy thing...I think...it must be a nasod Elf thing.

"Yep, eh sorry miss but I don't do veggies."

"Eat." Rena softly glared at her and whacked those big soup spoons against her palm. Ouch.

"B-but I dun wannnna" her eyes started tearing making her look like those anime people about to cry. She sniffed making it cuter. After a few minutes of their staring contest Rena finally gave in as Seraph fist pumped the air. "no veggies for me~!" Suddenly Rena slammed her palm on the table with a dangerous aura with her bow floating in the air.

"Eat!" Seraph pouted then quickly took of to El knows where. "Come back here!" Rena chased after her as everyone finished eating.

"I thought you were a nasod and you didn't feel anger!" There goes with the face again. Rena stopped in her tracks and just sat on the floor. Seraph stopped and sat in front of her. "You ok?" Rena started patted Seraph which really surprised me.

"Thank you Seraph." She's back to her nasod self.

"For what?"

"So this is how anger feels like? Tell me more..." Suddenly everyone got up -including me- and sat around Rena and Seraph.

"We'll what emotion do you wanna know?"

"Happiness..." They all said with a sad tone.

"Happiness...well when your happy your...uh..." Seraph started off.

"Happiness is when you feel joyful, when you want every one to smile and laugh around, happiness is also the opposite of sadness. Its also when you're around people you love and feel comfortable around."

"Sadness is when your down and you don't feel like smiling or laughing, your moody I think. You want to be a alone other than be with your friend who will make you happy. Its when you don't feel so good, you don't feel right you just usually feel empty."

"So these "friends" will bring joy and happiness?" Aisha asked curiously.

"Yeah like me and Eve nee~ well including you guys too.."

"You...you count us as...friends?" They all looked up with wide eyes.

"We'll yeah, you invaded my house and well I kinda got used to you people."

"Love...h-how do you feel...h-how do you feel love again...?" Raven asked in a soft voice.

"Again?" Me and Seraph asked in unison. Rena got up and grabbed our wrists walking into her room with Chung.

"You see Raven fell in love with this human named Seris, but she was killed by this human nasod hybrid named Alex. After that he was in what you humans call depression for a period of time. His system went haywire and i believe "tears" started leaking from his eyes." Me and Seraph smiled softly as we heard 'leaking from his eyes'. (You gotta admit its kinda funneh =w=) "and now he's ok thanks to Elsword." She got up and walked out without a word.

"Woah..." We both said and followed Rena. "Love it is!" We kinda did those anime faces where we were really excited.

"Love~ when your in love your heart races and you get nervous just to text them." Seraph said with a bit of sadness in her voice...something's up.

"Your cheeks heat up meaning your blushing, when your speaking to him or her its really hard." I said then turned to Seraph. She started talking in a soft voice...getting...softer...oh no...

"Once you find the right person...you'll love them and want to be with them for the rest of your life...you want to make sure their safe...that...no harm comes in their way...make sure their eating right...sleeping instead of staying up...will forgive them no matter what...that even if they cheated on you you'd forgive them...you'd do anything for them...to know you have someone to love...trust...a-and support you through the tough times...i-its a wonderful feeling...if you hurt them...you want to make sure you make it better...y-you give them the thing y-you know they can b-break...but y-you trust th-them enough...y-you continue loving th-them...b-but to know th-that...if you make a mistake...j-just a few...the one you love w-will be gone...b-but...if that happens...I-it's means th-their not the right o-one...a-and it hurts t-to know...th-that the one you cared f-for...w-was giving y-you f-false affection a-all this t-time...I-it's hard to move on..." Seraph looked up...with tears streaming down her face.

"Seraph..." Elsword grabbed Seraph's hand and hugged her tight, patting her. "It's ok now...cry as much as you like in my chest but remember you have friends to help you through the hard times...we're here...Rena make some chicken soup and some other stuff for the rest it's time for dinner..."

"Yes Elsword..." Rena got up and walked into the Kitchen.

"Eh...Elsword go into your room with Seraph we'll call you for dinner?...it's still snack time...we'll continue after~" Elsword nodded softly and walked into his room carrying Seraph as she snuggled against Elsword. I secretly rubbed my hands together. Ill make her forget Jongin with Elsword~~~. I watched as everyone went to do something, I turned the iPod off and followed Rena."What'd you learn today Rena?"

"That...that helping one nasod would help the whole race...and that happiness can be brought by the people you love and if your not with them it is called sadness."

"Wow you learn fast Rena," I commented as she remembered nearly everything.

"Thank you, as a queen I must remember what is told and said." She raised her head a little as she continued stirring like a pro but she did it elegantly.

"What's that Rena?"

"Chicken soup it h-helps sick people..."

"Wow that must be nice~! May I try?"

"Yes you may." I grabbed a clean spoon and took a sip. My insides completely melted. "Are you ok?"

"That is." Rena winced for what she thought was coming. "Amazing!" I literally fell backwards in heaven.

"I-it's is? I mean of course it is after all it is made by the queen and the finest chief ever built." My eyes widen and I got up.

"So your saying Ive got the finest chief ever built in my small little cottage right now?"

"Well yes." Rena replied a bit confused.

"Sweet!" I hugged Rena and she just froze in place. "This is a hug Rena...it shows affection you just wrap your arms around the other person..." I hugged her a little tighter. She's warm... Rena softly hugged back. After experiencing how it was she hugged tighter.

"Thank you Eve..." I smiled softly and pulled back.

"Now back to cooking~"

"Right..." She turned around and continued cooking. I walked into the dining table and saw Raven and Chung on the couch while Aisha was watching tv and commenting about how stupid human shows are. I sighed, guess I'm making the table again... I worked my way over to the oval table and put sheets, blankets, knife, fork, spoon and plate down. I put those tri candle holders with three lit candles. I watched the fire dance on the string that burned and the wax that dripped down the side and turning into a solid half way. I sighed once again and dusted my hands.

I walked over to Seraph room and knocked softly. "Seraph, Elsword time to come out now..." A certain red head opened the door and put his index finger on his lips.

"Sh...Seraph's taking a cat nap", I walked inside and saw Seraph curled on the bed holding onto her pillow like her life depended on it. "Now get out."

"No, if I'm going so are you buster."

"Tch fine."

"We're going to the movies we should wake Seraph after five minutes or so." I said softly as he answered with a small nod. I walked out with Elsword behind me and we sat at the dinner table. There was chicken soup and vegetables and beef. Yum~. Everyone ate with elegance but I gobbled the whole thing down and nearly drank all the soup. "Best. Dinner. Ever!" Rena smiled softly and put all the dishes in the sink. Seraph walked out and rubbed her eyes.

"Are we going to the movies?..."

"Yeah we're going now~ c'mon guys~" everyone stood up and walked through the door. We all walked to Ruban theatre since the cottage wasn't that far.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked as I looked at the movies just waiting to be played.

"Mulan~" Seraph said excitedly. Everyone one else nodded in agreement.

-after the movie-

"I'll make a man out of youuuuuu~!" Chung hummed along to Seraph softly-

"How cool was that~?!" Seraph smiles brightly

"It's quite amazing that this is based on a true story..." Rena said formally.

Seraph's Pov

"It's quite amazing that this is based on a true story..." I smiled 'Looks like Rena's gaining emotions quickly~' I thought happily.

"Well it's getting late we should go home..." Eve yawned softly. We walked out and got a taxi to go home since we were to lazy to walk.

We arrived home and went to bed. I jumped on the couch and started to get comfy. Well I WAS comfy until Elsword called for me. I sighed and walked in. "Yes?"

"You can sleep on my bed..." Elsword yawned softly. I blushes and curled up next to him "Night..."

"Good night." I closed my eyes and drifted off to candy land.

* * *

Kat: oh...


End file.
